


Monkey See, Kradam Do

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay I’m going to apologize for this little piece of work ahead of time.  This all came about when my boyfriend asked me why I didn’t sign up as an author for the ONTD_AI fic auction.  I proceeded to try and explain that I have a problem writing when given just one prompt to work from and I gave the example of how if prompted to write Kradam goes to the zoo I would have a hard time writing it.  Well looks like I ate my words because here we go.  Kradam goes to the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey See, Kradam Do

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It was their day off and Adam and Kris had decided that they were going to explore the sights. Even though neither man was quite sure where these sights they wanted to explore were located they headed off. Adam and Kris wandered the city hand in hand until they came upon a sign that stated simply ‘zoo.’

“Adam… Adam… Adam… we have to check out the zoo.” Kris bounced on the balls of his feet like a small child.

Adam rolled his eyes knowing that resistance was futile when Kris got like this.

“Oh alright baby, but you owe me,” Adam said then placed a small kiss on Kris’ lips.

Kris nearly yanked Adam’s arm out of socket in his dash to the ticket window. Adam released Kris’ hand and rolled his shoulder trying to ease the white-hot flame that was consuming it.

“Two please,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“That’ll be seventy-five dollars,” The man grunted and rolled off two tickets.

Adam gritted his teeth further before forking over the cash. He had to remind himself that he was making Kris happy.

They got their tickets and headed into the gate. It was then that Adam huffed.

“Seventy-five fucking dollars to see something I would much rather see on the Discovery Channel. There’s much less chance of something eating me and it would smell a lot better.”

“Oh Adam relax and don’t be such a Debbie Downer all the time. It’s going to be fun!” With that Kris skipped off to the first exhibit, Adam following slowly behind.

The first exhibit was the giraffes and Kris squealed over the pair in the corner that was nuzzling up to one another. At one point one of them reached out and licked the other’s cheek and Adam decided to play along. He came up behind Kris and nuzzled the side of his face before licking his cheek. Kris giggled and blushed before heading to the next exhibit.

Next up were the pandas. Kris stood in awe in front of the glass as a mother panda hugged up her little one. Kris stepped closer to gaze into her eyes seeing the love as she gazed at her baby. The love was there even if not in the human sense of the word. You could still tell that she would kill for the safety of her young and it warmed Kris’ heart. Adam’s arms wrapping protectively around him startled Kris. The minutes passed and Kris finally tore his gaze from the beautiful scene. Adam let his arms fall and Kris headed down the path with Adam following closely behind.

The chimps came next and Kris stood and watched them frolic and play in the branches.

“Hey Kris, look at the pair over there,” Adam said pointing at a branch that held an adult pair.

“Aww look at them.” Kris gasped.

The chimps were making kissy faces at each other until they finally kissed. Adam smiled to himself as he pulled Kris away from the glass and into a passionate kiss. When they finally managed to part due to lack of air they walked holding hands toward the next group of animals.

The lions were beautiful and majestic. Kris and Adam both watched them as they walked toward the glass.

“See Kris, I told there was less chance of being eaten by watching them on TV.”

“Oh Adam, they’re behind glass you’re safe.”

“Oh Kris… fuck… look!”

Kris’ attention flickered back to the big kitties just in time to see a lion mount one of the lionesses.

“Hey Kris, I told you that you owed me for this. Well, it will soon be time to pay up.” Adam reached around to cup Kris’ cock in his hand. “And I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside.” Adam sang softly into Kris’ ear.

It was then that Kris forgot about the zoo and could only remember he had a debt to pay so Kris and Adam wrapped up their first visit to the zoo and headed hurriedly back to their hotel.


End file.
